Zia, Halo Reach style
by Kat383
Summary: This is my version, with my own Noble Team. Zia is kinda in Kat's point of view, each memeber make another member in Halo Reach. I own these characters, exepcet Carter, but his personality is mine.


I watched him pace around the flames. The burning flames engulfed him. His blue suite stood out in the red fire. I turned away from the heat, hoping, wishing. The plane finally arrived. They hosed out the fire, and then flew off, knowing that there wouldn't be much of a body left. He walked in, the black grass crunching underneath. He saw 2 bodies, each with a dog tag.

"Zeek and Alexander. Same mark as the last murder." His rough voice echoing in my head. I dreaded right now. I want to go back in time… to forget this moment… to stop it. I took off my helmet. Holding it in my hands. My black bangs, swaying with the wind. I walked away from the team, chucking my helmet on the ground and walking away. Tears flowed. My brothers… were dead. Logan came over to me, my black helmet in his hand.

"This isn't supposed to be chucked on the ground in anger. It's supposed to keep whatever is in here," He paused pointing to my head "safe." I smiled at him and checked my helmet. No damage. We called for evac, got in the plane and flew off. I fell asleep on the way.

Zia

Lieutenant Commander

FULL NAME: XXX, Zialexandria

SERVICE#: K-450

UNIT: SPECWAR/GROUP5/NOBLE

ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED

LOCATION: CLASSIFIED

GENDER: F

BIRTHPLACE: DURBAN, BIKO: PLANET: REACH

BIRTH DATE: 11/ 03/ 2523

PERFORMANCE: Exellencent combatant, brilliant cryptanalyst- there isn't a system yet she can't crack open for us. She will tend to dig deeper into the information, than the mission lets us- but only on occasion.

DESCTIBTION: Black suit, with black mask, and a black helmet. Her symbol is a bear paw. Black hair that is on a long buzz cut, with some bangs. A scar over her right eye. Be careful, angers easily, will kill you if needed.

Comments:

Zia/herself-Yes, Zialexandria is my name. But I go by Zia. I am Lieutenant Commander, 2nd in command in my squad. Carter, Logan, Mason, Duncan, and Four are all on my team. Carter is Noble one, or Noble Leader. He is everything but tech, he is also the Commander. Next is Noble 3 or Mason. He likes shotguns. He is a Warrant Commander. Now it's time for the other and only girl on the squad, Noble Four, or Four, she is a Lieutenant. Now it's time for Noble 5, and Noble 6. Noble 5 is Logan a turret guy. Carries a turret with him. Noble 6 is Duncan. He is a sniper guy. Those 2 are both Warrant Officers. I love what I do. I fight aliens. Cool right? I love my job. And my family. Jake and James are twins. I was put into the Spartan program, when I was really young. I get mad easily, and Logan thinks I don't have a brain.

Carter: Sweet kid.

Four: Love this chick.

Duncan: One word. Hot.

Mason: My little hugger:).

Logan: HAS NO BRAIN!

(Flash back!)

_I walked past the hall way mirror, my black curly hair tumbling down passed my shoulders. My bright greens eyes shone, proudly. I smiled at myself. They hadn't cut my hair yet, but they would soon. I walked passed my friends, toward my master. _

_ "We're gonna pick out your suit today. You don't want to stand out." He told me. I smiled, and walked in to look at colors. I picked black. I wasn't goth, it was good for camo, and would remind me of my hair, and revenge. Whoever killed my parents would face my wrath. _

I was back at the base then. It was made in camouflage to hide it from the aliens. I walked to the tech hall way. I finally got to my office 3rd down on the right. I smiled at my neat office. Nothing out of place. I walked in and sat down on my flying chair. It didn't really fly, just levitated. I looked at the wall of TV screens. I could see all of my friend's offices from there. I pulled up my laptop and opened my fun drawer. It had neon lights, fun toys and a picture of me and my family in it. I had a picture of my family on my desk, as well as one of my team. I sat down and started to work. My work is to create better weapons, better tech. Make it easier for us to work, and fight. Carter walked in.

"You could knock ya know." I told him without looking up.

"Eh, I am a higher rank I do what I want." He sat down in a chair by the other wall. He started spinning in circles. I looked up starting to get dizzy.

"Stop it you're getting me dizzy. What do you want anyway?" He pushed himself toward me.

"Write a notice letter to the team."

"About…?"

"I was getting to that. You are going to walk to their offices and drop it off. Don't complain. Make it say where we are going next, what we will be doing, and we will be taking a marine along with us. He's new. He'll come in, here soon and talk to you. Interview him and add it into the letter. That's all, later Zia." He told me walking out before I could ask anything. I went into my bathroom, and changed out of my suit, I grabbed a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt that said Zia Noble 2 Lieutenant Commander. I sat back at my desk pulling up a document to start typing the letter. I also pulled up another one for the interview, when I heard a knock at the door.

"I-i-is this Zia's office?" A shy voice asked.

"Yes come in." A guy walked in. He was in green camo shirt and sweatpants. He had blue eyes and short blonde hair. When he saw me his eyes got wide. I stood up to shake his hand. He had a gentle shake. _Definitely a newbie._ I sat down and pointed to a chair. He sat down facing me.

"Are you goth?" He asked curious.

"You're curious. Curiosity can kill you or help you. Learn to control it. Now off the training session, no. It reminds me of… certain things. Now on to what I'm supposed to do." I told him.

"Did Carter explain what's going to happen?" He nodded.

"Good. Why did you apply to the army?"

"To help protect people." I started typing.

"What is your name? I'm Zialexandria, but I go by Zia."

"I'm David."

"Go ahead and tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm an only child, my parents were drunks, so I lived with my friend. I then left that home, went to collage got my PHD in phsycology. I then did some work in my job, and then joined the army." I nodded and all you heard were the keys clacking.

"What's your war group and service number?" I asked

"Group 164, and B-943." These were marine numbers.

"Good you may go back now." I said and typed away. I went back to the other email and start to type.

Hey _, We will be going to Jabberwockery. We will be investigating the area for alien inhabitance, and we may be fighting. You might want to research the area, so that we are better informed. We are also going to be taking in a new marine. His name is David. He applied to the army to help protect people. He is an only child, his parents were drunks, so he lived with his friend. He then went to college, for his PHD in psychology. He did some work with his PHD then joined the army. He is in war group 164, service # B-943. He is also very shy. I stopped typing and printed off 4. I wrote each of my teammates on the blank, even though I didn't print it for Carter. I walked to the fight area, to Duncan's office. He was in it. _Great._ I thought to myself.

"Hey."

"Here it's from Carter even though I had to type it." I handed him the paper and left his office. I didn't like the fight area. It was red and black and covered with weapons… and blood. I left that area and came to where the other's offices were. All but Fours. This hallway was brown and cream… like a normal office. I walked into Logan's. He wasn't there. Probably, training someone. I set the paper down leaving him a note saying to read ASAP. I left there and walked 2 doors down to Mason's. Not there either. Probably with Logan. I set it down and did the same. I walked past Carter, but he motioned me in.

"Done yet?"

"No gotta go to Four's still." He nodded then I left. I walked to where the garden area was. Four and I demanded they made this for us. They did. She moved her office here since it kept her calm. I walked in her office, she was there but not facing me, facing the window toward the garden. I knocked on the door frame. She turned toward me and smiled.

"Hey girlie. What brings you so far from the techies?" She said with a smile.

"This." I said holding up the letter. I handed it to her.

"Shy? Must be newbie. Were you shy?"

"Nah. I was with Carter a bit before, and so I when I was assigned his team I was fine. No newbie in me." I told her.

"Ah. Remember when I came in? I was about ready to kill Duncan." I nodded then left. I walked back to my office. I sat down and started to think of a new weapon disigien. I put a scope on it. That was all I got. I spun in my chair to look at the screens. Logan was in his office asleep. Mason was spinning in his chair. Carter was looking at files, Duncan was gone and Four was looking out the window. I got bored and heard a knock.

"Come in."

"Uh I was wondering…." _The newbie._ I thought to myself in disgust.

"I was wondering if you could show me Carters office. I saw him in the hallway a while ago, and he wanted me to meet him in his office and I don't know where it is." I sighed. I stood up and walked out of my room going toward the normal offices.

"You can tell where you are at by the hallway. Like in here it's blue in white. That means tech. The fighting hallway has weapons on the wall. Then the normal hallway is brown and white paint. While the garden area is green." I told him.

"Here." I said knocking on Carters door.

"Come in." I walked away, and ended up walking into the fight area.

"You can't do that! You have to do it like this!"

"No! You are so stupid!" I heard shouts in the training room so I walked in. Logan and Duncan were fighting, Mason was the on the floor, he looked up at me.

"Help me." He mouthed. Logan and Duncan were glaring at each other.

"Okay guys knock it off." I said pushing the away from each other.

"Not till he admits he's stupid and wrong!" Duncan shouted in my ear.

"Don't shout in my ear." I said with clenched teeth. I walked away and started to talk to Mason. While we were talking they started a fight.

"Mason go get Carter!" I told him. He bolted out the door. I ran over to the fight and tried to get them apart.

"Stop… it now!" I tried to stop the fight, but ended up get hit, in the arm. _That's it_. I walked over to the gun table grabbed a DMR and shot it sending the bullets to hit a target. Bull's-eye. They stopped fighting just as Carter and Mason were back.

"Sorry… he was… in… the library." Mason said out of breath. I nodded my thanks and Carter walked over to me.

"Are you okay? Anything happen to you?" He asked.

"Just punched in the arm." He nodded and walked over to Logan and Duncan.

"What happened that was so bad you had to punch a girl?" Carter asked probably mad.

"We were trying to decide how you would want to assassinate something if it was in front of you." Logan muttered.

"You could've came and asked me or behaved like gentlemen not a bunch of stupid jerks! My office now!" They had their heads down as they left the room.

"Thank you, both of you." He told Mason and I. I walked down to my office and sat down. I changed back to my suit and went to the loading docks. Four and Mason were there. We waited a little longer then Duncan, Logan, Carter, and David, showed up.

"I'll drive." I told the team. I waited for the others to get in, and then started the plane. I started to fly toward where we were going. After what seemed like forever of flying, I landed the plane. The others got out grabbing their weapons. I grabbed a DMR and AK 47, and we all waited in a circle. "Zia, your with David. Logan your with me. Mason your with Four, Duncan you can come with me too." Carter told us. I rolled my eyes but didn't complain. I walked off without David and went to the forest, our assigned area. David bolted after me. Then he ran ahead, making me roll my eyes. _He's gonna get killed,_ I thought to myself. I spotted something moving so I walked towards it. It was just the newbie. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make so much movement." I told him walking past him.

"Thanks" He said. I kept walking. I spotted an alien. I pulled out my DMR looking through the scope, and the newbie behind me shot. The alien ran off.

"Hey Carter, we had an alien in the trees. It ran off because a certain person shot it before they could get a head shot." I said it in the mic, which was in my helmet. David couldn't hear what I said.

"K, thanks Z." His voice came back.

"Next time try to get a head shot." I said. He just looked at me.

"Y-yes Lieutenant." He told me stuttering.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped and walked back toward the plane. The newbie followed me.

"What do you want!" I asked glaring at him.

"I was just wondering why you didn't want to be called that… I'm sorry to have upset you."

"A sorry won't bring them back will it?" I muttered. He looked at me confused and sad at the same time. I knew that he was sorry. I sighed. Carter apread and ran over to me.

"Are you okay? Why are you back here?"

"Long story." I told him. He looked at me then to David.

"Do you want to explain now or later?" He asked me. I sighed again.

"It." I said. Carter nodded understanding now.

"Are you going to explain to him?"

"I guess," I sighed.

"I was born in the army. Literally. I was put into the Spartan program because, I had the smarts. But some alien killed both my parents. As a murder. We had been friends with the ones who did it. This is part of the reason of this war. All I know is my parents knew something he didn't want them to know. They were writing a letter to me to try and a riddle something but that was when he killed them so all I have is a bit of them talking then the riddle. Well I keep looking for him, trying to hunt him down. And then he killed my brothers. And they used to call me Lieutenant. Which explains why I don't like being called that." David nodded

"I'm really sorry Zia." He told me. I nodded my okay. I walked back to the forest walking a bit ahead of the newbie. I looked around then suddenly felt a burst of pain in my left arm. I looked around, a knife was held to my throat. Whoever it was, wasn't human. My arm was burning. I was going out cold. I heard some shouts in the distance. I couldn't pick any out. I saw David look at me, then everything went black.

I woke up with my team around me. Carter was asleep with paper work, the others asleep around the room. My room. I looked at my arm, and saw a bandage around it. My room was blue and white, had a white couch, and desk and chair, and a blue carpet. My bed was blue. Carter was at the desk, while Logan, Mason, and Four were on the couch. David and Duncan were both sparled across the floor. I stood up and the felt a slight pain in my arm.


End file.
